bitter & Sweet
by Faery Goddyss
Summary: Being a submissive mate when you’re used to being an alpha pack leader is hard enough. Being kidnapped, dumped in your brother’s castle, and ordered to be his mate is even worse. Yaoi. Sess/Inu.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_bitter __**& **__Sweet_

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what roused him, but his senses were starting to become alert. Whether it was the slight chill in the air, the faint aroma of stale food, or the squeak of a mouse he didn't know. As he opened his eyes and glanced around with blurred vision he tried to make sense of what was happening and where he was. It wasn't the soft forest ground, or the sturdiness of a tree.

In fact he wasn't leaning on anything. His body was sprawled over a smooth, hard, and rather cold surface. He most definitely was not outside.

At this realization the pain hit…Inuyasha suddenly let out a restrained cry as he clamped his right hand against the pain protruding from the left part of his neck.

What the fuck?

On closer inspection of his own body he realized it wasn't just his neck that held such shooting pain, but his legs as well. He couldn't feel any opened wounds, just soreness. Without moving his body he turned his nose upward, trying to sniff his surroundings a bit more, but he could smell nothing beyond the scent of the food that might or might not have woken him.

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself and took that moment think back to what he last remembered.

It had been the night of the waning crescent moon, but the moon hadn't been noticeable with the cloudy sky. He, Kagome, and the others were a few miles parallel to the main road. They had turned off it to camp for the night, and the rest of his group members had just drifted to sleep. He, on the other hand, had decided to perch himself on a tree and stay up as a watch. He hadn't divulged to anyone else, but there was something about the air that had disturbed him. It had for awhile. He had decided ten miles back, that they were being followed.

At the same time he hadn't sensed any danger from their stalkers and as such hadn't bothered to tell the others. It could have been that someone else was merely traveling in the same direction they were. It wasn't uncommon during the spring months. All animals, nomadic humans, and demons alike were making their way from winter homes back to summer homes. So he had shrugged it off, but kept himself awake just to be sure.

After hanging in the tree a few hours, nature began calling out to him. He took one last glance at his sleeping friends before he went off in search of a place to piss. It was just when he had finished, just when he released a sigh of contentment that his senses were suddenly alerted.

But by then it had been a little too late. He felt something hard connect with the side of his jaw and in his fight to stay conscious his hand reached out and clawed his opponent, or at least whatever it could get. He had hard a distant cry of pain before he dropped into darkness…and now he was in darkness again, only this time he was conscious.

Letting out a loose ring of swears Inuyasha tried to take another approach at finding out where he was and who had captured him. But like all his other senses his sight was of little use to him. The room he was in, for it had to be some sort of room, was bathed in complete darkness. So much, that he closed his eyes briefly to shake off a wave of dizziness at not having anything to focus on.

'Well sitting here doing nothing won't get me out of this,' he thought to himself. He slowly attempted to stand and found that while sore, his legs were not harmed in any other fashion.

Opening his eyes again he took slow, deliberate steps as he inched his way in no particular direction. The last thing he wanted to do was fall on his ass from hitting something. Though he had to admit, being blind in every sense of word was doing little to calm his nerves. If he could at least feel, see, or hear something more definite he wouldn't be on edge. Everything he felt was just barely so, and as he started to wonder what sort of being was capable of sneaking up on him, he started to wonder if the same being had captured Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as well.

"Okay, that's one wall," he muttered as his hands knocked gently into something solid. Not necessarily leaning on the wall for support, but allowing his left hand to trail against it he followed the wall until he came in contact with a perpendicular one. He continued to do so until he concluded with firm knowledge that he was in a small square room. Cell was probably a more accurate word. At the same time he hadn't felt any door hinges…

As he began to debate possibly going over the flooring his ears turned away from the front of his head.

Something or someone was coming…

His breathing quieted and he stood absolutely still. One thing he had to be thankful for in his present situation was that his captor hadn't been smart enough to chain him to a wall. He at least had free reign of movement and he intended to use that to his very advantage if need be. As a plan of escape was starting to form in his head, his ears kept a close listen on the sound of the light steps that were making their way toward wherever he was.

Everything in him was getting prepared to react. His breathing may have quieted, but his palms began to sweat and his heart started to hammer against his chest. It was the thrill of attacking something he had no knowledge about. While he knew he ought to wait to see what and/or who he was up against, the demon in him didn't appreciate the captivity it was being placed under.

When the footsteps stopped Inuyasha turned to face where the door must be if his sense of hearing hadn't been tampered with. He was sure he hadn't felt hinges on any of the four walls, but that didn't mean there wasn't one.

There was a moment of silence and then a loud screeching noise as something was dragged across, what must have been, the flooring. He clenched his jaw in apprehension at the sudden abrupt noise and continued to wait. The light steps picked up again, only this time they probably took no more than three steps. But those three steps didn't seem to be moving closer or further away, they sounded like they were moving up.

There was the sound of fumbling and then Inuyasha watched in fascination as a little window he hadn't even noticed slide open. Light poured into the small chamber, but luckily he wasn't in the direct path of the light. He stood his ground and watched as a small head peeked itself through the window.

He was suddenly slammed with the things his senses hadn't been able to pick up earlier.

Lights, sounds…and the one he suddenly loathed the most at the moment, his sense of smell. Because looking at the small head he was instantly aware of exactly where he was. The owner of the head still seemed to be looking around as she hadn't noticed him, probably because of the darkness and her weak eyes.

Even if he hadn't been able to see her, her scent…no, her _stench _was more than enough for him to figure out what had happened.

Inuyasha didn't realize he was shaking with anger until a low growl escaped from his throat and it was then that the little girl spotted him. Her eyes widened in slight horror and she let out a piercing scream. It was more likely out of startled surprise than fear, but nevertheless her scream seemed to wake his current place of residency and the place was suddenly alive.

The little girl quickly shut the window before Inuyasha had time to rush toward it to prevent her from doing so. He heard the sounds of something crash to the ground as her light feet carried her away at a speed far quicker than the one she had approached him with.

It was as if his senses had been asleep because they seemed to be fully functioning now. The smells, the recognition of the human child…

As he heard distant concerned calls shouting for the girl who had scampered off, none of them could have possibly matched his own as he shouted upward where he knew his yells of pure anger would be most heard.

"SESSHOMARU!" he bellowed, arms clenched to his sides. Though he didn't stay that way for too long. It was only a few seconds later before he ignored his earlier sore muscles and banged both angry fists against the door he now knew existed. "SESSHOMARU!" he yelled out again. "Let me out of here you goddamn bastard!"

He began kicking as well, to further emphasize how pissed off he was. Then, when he seemed to be getting no reaction from that he began clawing the walls. Never mind that they were clearly made of stone! He even went as far to try a number of attacks, and while the walls shook ever so slightly the door remained locked and solid.

"I know you can hear me asshole!" He tried calling out again. "And the second I get outta here I'm ripping your fucking head off!"

It seemed like hours later before he got tired of his own antics. He sat himself back down and sat in perfect stillness as he fumed. Switching tactics he began to envision all sorts of ill fates for his "dear" brother the moment he saw him. He wanted one hell of an explanation for his capture! He hadn't even done anything to his full demon brother as of late! What the hell was with the sudden confinement?!

Just as he had regained some energy back to begin pounding and assaulting his door he heard a heavier set of footsteps approach and this time he was good and ready. Standing back up he positioned his body right next to the door and aimed his fist at the level of the window. He was prepared to punch the hell out of whoever should be there.

But instead of the window opening, a small slit on the bottom was lifted and a tray of food was quickly pushed in before it shut.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out. "You!"

The owner of the steps this time at least hesitated.

"Where am I?! Where the fuck is Sesshomaru?!" He barked out his questions.

"…You are very well aware of where you are. You are in the Western Lands inside its Lord's castle," a soft male voice answered him.

"And Sesshomaru?! I want to speak with him now!"

"Lord Sesshomaru does not wish to bother with you right now. He will call for you tomorrow and suggests it is better for you to eat your food, and remain silent for the remainder of the evening. You woke the castle."

With a swift kick to the tray that had just been given to him he banged a fist against the door. "I don't give a damn if I woke the entire Western Lands! You expect me to sit here in silence?!"

The owner of the voice began to take his steps back to wherever he came, but not before answering Inuyasha one last time. "You have no other choice. From the moment of your capture choices were no longer available to you."

When he called out again the voice did not answer and he knew he was left alone once more. Baring his teeth he let out a long frustrated snarl and punched the door as hard as he possibly could. He didn't even take notice of the sounds of his cracking bones. Not knowing what else to do and completely rejecting the food he had been given, wherever it was scattered, he backed himself until he came in contact with the opposite wall. He kept moving until he found a corner before settling himself down.

He had no intention on going to sleep not when his mind was racing with unanswered questions. The most prevalent of them being: 'what the hell is going on?!'

_-_**FG**

* * *

**FG Notes: **Yay for new stories! Please let me know what you think of mine!**  
Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…who let the series go on a wee bit longer than necessary in my opinion.**  
Warnings: **Language, OOC (I'm sure), violence, Sesshomaru x Inuyasha, drama. Ratings may change.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_bitter **& **__Sweet_

* * *

It was the next morning in a secluded study when there was a hesitant, bordering frightened, tap on his door. Without looking up Sesshomaru eyed the parchment in front of him. This particular one had something to do with a civil war stirring in the Northern Lands. As he personally had nothing to do with either side of the warring parties, or the Lords he tossed the parchment aside and reached for another.

The tap on his door become a fierce knock.

"What is it Jaken?" He asked calmly as he began to scan over a new document.

The small green demon that had been following him for longer than he cared to remember opened his door. Rather than present his whole self, he peeked around the door, which only annoyed Sesshomaru.

Seeming to sense he was doing just that, not that he was capable of doing anything else when it came to his lord, Jaken cleared his throat.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" he questioned slowly.

Before answering the imp, he signed his name carefully on the paper in front of him.

"It would seem…that Inuyasha has awoken again," the imp continued.

"Was it his insistent yelling that led you to that conclusion? Or perhaps it was the banging and attacking he is doing in one of the cells? I am very much aware that he is awake. You may go."

"B-but, perhaps it is time to call on him? He's…being rather disruptive my Lord."

At that precise moment a muffled furious call of Sesshomaru's own name was heard from his vent. Both he and his servant glanced at the vent before returning their eyes to each other.

"I said you may go," Sesshomaru repeated and the imp's eyes widened before he quickly bowed and headed for the door. "And send Rin in after you," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh! Yes of course my Lord! And I will have you know that she will be severely punished for approaching Inuyasha last night."

If it was in his nature to do so he would have been rubbing his temples in aggravation. More often than not he wondered why he allowed Jaken to live, but Rin seemed to enjoy his company so he was allowed to stay and serve him if that's what he so wanted.

"You were not asked to punish her, you were asked to send her in," he impatiently reminded the servant.

"Ah, yes my Lord. I will send her in at once!" he said and bowed again before leaving.

A few moments later there was another knock on his door. This one was lighter, yet it did not hold the fear in it as he was accustomed to.

"Enter Rin," he called out and watched his young charge sheepishly step into his room. She immediately went to the middle of his large study and stood in front of his desk. She was biting her lip and looking down at her bare feet which were rubbing against each other in anxiety. "Stop that nervous behavior Rin, you know I don't tolerate it," he said in his usual impassive voice.

The girl was quick to stop her fidgeting and peered up at her quasi father figure. Before he could say anything she spoke up. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru for going against your direct orders by seeing Lord Inuyasha but I just wanted to see what he looked like. I haven't seen him in a very long time, but I promise never to go against your wishes again. And I promise I will not have dessert for seven…six days as punishment!"

Sesshomaru studied her for a minute before replying, "And you will receive nothing but excellent marks from your tutors this week correct?"

She didn't look particularly happy about that, but the face passed and she was soon nodding vigorously.

"Very well, return to your studies."

"Yes!" She said cheerfully and skipped her way toward the door, stopping the second she opened it. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned.

"Hm?"

"May I perhaps…be able to play with Lord Inuyasha soon?"

"We shall see, and as of now you do not need to address him as Lord Inuyasha. He has yet to earn that title."

"But he will soon will he not? With the wedding coming up?"

"It is not a wedding ceremony Rin, it is a mating."

"Which I am very much excited for!" The small girl claimed and without another word she left the room calling out for her Master Jaken.

After a second or two of reflection, Inuyasha's cries from the venting system got his attention once more. It made his eyes drift over to the document he had only come across a few years ago during a purge of unnecessary books in one of the castle's libraries.

His father's will. Or, the extended version.

Everything had more or less been laid out the same as the first one. What was to be done with the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga, and other legal concerns over the Western Lands. What was added to this testament was a wish Sesshomaru himself had never heard his father utter.

_And my last wish is for my two sons, my eldest Sesshomaru, and my youngest Inuyasha to be mated under the waxing gibbous in order to strengthen the inu yokai bonds._

Needless to say upon finding that _addition _Sesshomaru was less than happy. Perhaps the hate he held for his brother wasn't as strong as it once was, but hate was still the only term he could use to describe their relationship.

Originally he had absolutely no intention on fulfilling his father's wish. In his opinion he had done more than enough, was continuing to do more, to strengthen the inu yokai power. He was expanding the empire of the Western Lands, creating necessary treaties while breaking others, and furthering his own personal knowledge and strength. He'd already allowed the Tetsusaiga to be devalued by being in Inuyasha's care. Sesshomaru did not understand the need for him to do something so…demeaning, as to take his half blood brother as a mate.

And so he had disregarded the clause in the will and did his best not to think about it. Which was quite easy. There were other concerns he needed to take care of and it wasn't until the first mating season after coming across the will that he had thought of it again. While he certainly wasn't getting old in any sense of the word, it had occurred to him that if he wanted the Western Lands to continue to expand he would one day need an heir, and as such he'd need a mate.

It was only the second time he had allowed his own personal scent to be wafted. It told females and males that he was available and considering. In past years he had kept a tight lid on it to avoid the attraction his powerful fragrance would cause.

In his younger years, back when both his mother and father had still been alive and in his life, he had been taught even before he could write how to cover his scent. Then he had been ordered to do so every mating season. Out of rebellious curiosity he had not done so one year. The result startled him. The very day of mating season found the original Western Lords castle surrounded by available females, males, and fathers alike all trying to win Sesshomaru's favor.

Neither of his parents had been pleased with him. Especially when it was their duty to inform all the pursuers that Sesshomaru was in fact, NOT taking a mate. It had caused quite a scuffle amongst the available demons that had come out in search of him. By the time the whole ordeal had been taken care of, he was already vowing never to do such a thing as allow his scent to roam free during mating season until he was ready to mate.

When he had let it excrete again the result was somewhat the same, but not nearly as overwhelming. He summed it up to being because of his age and power level. Only those who figured to have a small chance at persuading him bothered to show. Only the most powerful suitors came along this time, and as his mother had told him long ago he took the time to speak with each.

Sesshomaru was a logical and practical thinker by nature. He talked to each possible mate knowing exactly what he was looking for. An equally powerful demon, with an intelligence that matched his own. At the same time she (or he) had to understand and accept that the heir would be his and that they would have no claims over them. That the pup would be surrendered to him after the first month and that the mother would then return home. But, as compensation they would receive partial ownership over the Western Lands, a few rare and powerful icons, as well as a title that would forever ensure and establish their name on a strong hierarchy.

While many recoiled at the idea of handing over their pup, just as many were happy to mate with him and leave their "baggage" behind. If only to be able to say that they had laid with the great inu yokai demon Lord Sesshomaru. But even after extensive talks that tired him more than he thought they would, he realized he couldn't possibly lay with any of the proposed mates. For all of their knowledge and power he wasn't faintly attracted to any of them. It was plain for him to see that none of them were worthy to bare his heir. That was when his mind had returned to his father's will and when he had thought of Inuyasha.

The half breed would never have crossed his mind otherwise, but when evaluated carefully and forcing himself to keep a somewhat unbiased outlook…he could do worse. Yes his little brother was brash, irritating, crude, a hanyo, unrefined, naïve, and ignorant of common demon ways he still had a superior type of dog demon blood running through his veins. Their father had been the best of his kind before his unforeseeable death, so there were some redeeming qualities to his brother. Also, the hanyo had a few other traits Sesshomaru felt would serve well in a pup, as for the others…well most of those had been learned behaviors from growing up the way he did. Easily assaulted out of a pup if necessary.

So, his brother would do. And at the same time he'd be fulfilling his father's last request.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly at the feeling of the castle rumbling. It would seem that Inuyasha was getting more impatient with him. Opening his eyes back up, he stood and put aside his work for the day. He was very much aware that he wouldn't be getting back to it, perhaps for some time. Inuyasha never had been one to take things lightly so he was expecting a fair amount of resistance for when he informed his brother of his future role in life. To say he was not looking forward to it was a drastic understatement, so it was a good thing he had a trump card.

--

Inuyasha's entire body was heaving as he took in gulps of air. He stared hard at the door that still had yet to budge since last night. He'd spent his entire time awake, thinking and wondering of how he got himself into this and what Sesshomaru's intentions were and he still could not understand it.

He did his best to tear apart the small cell in the best way he could, so that when his bastard sibling did come for him, he'd know he hadn't taken his capture acceptingly. Besides, with each passing hour of his night he grew more agitated and angrier until he had decided that the castle had received more than enough sleep. That was when he had continued to bellow, yell, and make a complete racket until he was sure he was driving everyone insane.

Still…if his senses were working, and he was sure they were, it should have been well into the early afternoon and no one had come for him. This was probably Sesshomaru's way of dealing with him, which only served to piss him off further. As he was getting ready to aim a more powerful attack at the door (he was sure he was close to breaking it down) he heard the oh-so-familiar sounds of feet heading in his direction. Two pairs this time and they didn't even hesitate at opening his door.

It took him by such surprise that he didn't realize he'd been punched in the gut until he was already leaning over into the arms of someone he didn't recognize. While such a move would never usually render him disabled he had used up a lot of energy not sleeping and trying to break down his door. Making it embarrassingly easy to take him down a notch.

After the pain in his stomach subsided a bit he glanced up at the one who had punched him who was now half supporting him on his right. The demon was looking straight ahead so he turned his attention to the one who had caught him. Another demon, mimicking the same behavior as the first. They were half carrying him through the lower part of the castle and while Inuyasha absorbed his surroundings he was more concerned with his current situation.

"Where are you taking me?" he growled out.

Neither of the demons responded to him so he did what he could in resisting being dragged along. It only resulted in him being punched again, which caused him to bare his teeth in anger as he tried to pull away. But the grip the two demons had on his arms were strong. There was still a lot of fight left in him, yet even he was aware that he wasn't getting out of it with his current condition, especially since he hadn't eaten anything in…it was probably two nights ago. He really was on his last bit of adrenaline and he had every intention on saving it for when he came face to face with Sesshomaru.

As if sensing his decision to be obedient, the grip on his arms by the accompanying demons slacked a little. He was allowed to walk rather than be pulled along and at having this small freedom he took the time pay further attention to his surroundings.

They were now climbing up a flight of stairs, leaving the cells behind in favor of the kitchens which were just as quickly passed through. Now though, they were passing by quite a few demons who clearly worked under his brother. All which didn't even pretend to not stare. They openly gaped at him with disgust written all over their faces, causing Inuyasha to snarl back at them. A few widened their eyes in surprise at his response, while others curled their lips and continued with what they were doing.

It was strange for him. Not being looked down on, that he was used to, but being in his brother's castle. He had heard long ago that Sesshomaru was looking to further the Western Lands and build himself an empire, but he hadn't seen it. But this place was clearly his brothers. The demons scent was covering everything.

Just as he was starting to question over how much his brother accumulated the two demons who hadn't said a word to him stopped in front of a large door that was oozing out his brother's scent. The one to the right of him knocked, but without waiting for a response he pushed opened the door that opened to a small private room. It may have been small but the room held quite a number of demons of different ages, races, and power levels. Upon entering he found himself tossed onto the floor unceremoniously.

"What the fuck?!" he snarled, as he turned to see the retreating backs of the demons who had brought him here. They bowed, and left without a sound. Knowing they hadn't bowed to him he looked up from where he had been thrown and was none too pleased to see Sesshomaru sitting in a chair looking down at him impassively.

"How was your night Inuyasha?"

It took that one infuriating question for Inuyasha to gather his last amount of remaining energy and launch himself at his brother, claws and teeth ready to tear into the full demons flesh.

"Cease your foolishness at once little brother," Sesshomaru commanded in such a tone that he almost did as he was told. Almost. He continued to charge at him and just as it looked that he might make successful contact with his brother's face Sesshomaru brought a swift leg up and kicked him, sending him flying back and crashing into the doors he just came through.

"You have not eaten in forty-eight hours, you are tired, frustrated, greatly outnumbered, and Tetsusaiga is no longer on you, yet you still attempt an attack?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as a realization came to him, "where is it? Where's my sword?" he mumbled out harshly from his hunched over position against the doors. "And how were you able to touch it?!"

"There should be more important things on your mind right now."

"Never mind 'em!" Inuyasha slowly stood back up, poised to attack again. "Where is it ya good for nothing asshole?!" he barked out, though he left no room for Sesshomaru to answer before he lunged for him again.

This time his brother had the decency to stand up and block a well aimed fist, which made him all the more appreciative that he had two. But even his other fist was easily blocked and in return Sesshomaru made a slight turn before kicking him again. He was able to regain his footing faster this time, making it easier to run toward his brother once more. This time though Sesshomaru met him half way, grabbing a hold of his wrist and twisting it painfully behind his back as he spun him, holding it in a lock.

He struggled against it, refusing to allow his brother this win. Unfortunately fate had other plans and without knowing how he found himself roughly pushed back onto the flooring with Sesshomaru still holding his arm. He even felt the pressure of his brother's knee embedding itself into his lower back. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in any sort of pain, in fact he refused to give in. Hoping to toss off Sesshomaru he began to thrash wildly while his brother remained atop him. But it did nothing, if anything the grip got tighter and the knee pressed further. So hard that he did cry out as much as he detested the thought.

"Let go of me!" he demanded.

He glared hard at his older brother when Sesshomaru lowered his head to meet with the side of Inuyasha's face.

"I am weary of your antics; I will release you when you have calmed down."

Inuyasha's response to that was to spit in his brother's face. As he did so there was a loud chorus of, "Lord Sesshomaru!" 's and that was when he remembered he and his brother were still in a little room, being watched by some several dozen demons.

Regardless, he kept his eyes on the other demon and watched him carefully as Sesshomaru made slow movements to wipe the spit from his face, all while keeping a steady eye on him. He watched and felt as his brother released his arm and the pressure from his back, though he dared not move. The inu yokai demon was being very calm about all this, and while he was aware his brother tended to do things with a certain grace, he wasn't one to take something like being spit on lightly either. To be perfectly honest he was bracing himself for the worst. And his brother didn't fail him.

While Sesshomaru slowly stood himself back up from his crouching position his speed in planting a firm tight hold over Inuyasha's neck was considerably quicker. It was still the back of his neck so it wasn't quite as suffocating as the front might have been, but Sesshomaru did have an iron grip. It wouldn't have been so bad had the grip remained on him while his face was still against the flooring, but Sesshomaru's hold intensified as he pulled him off the floor, having him hover above it.

Inuyasha felt a bolt of panic through his heart, and began to wheeze more out of panic than lack of air. He couldn't see his brother's face with his back being toward him, but it was easy enough to _feel _the anger, the hatred. He felt a few waves of dizziness at being held in the air with a grip near his neck's pressure points, but he fought it off.

"Shall I rip your neck off in front of all these advisors to see?" Sesshomaru lightly asked him in his ear.

Inuyasha thought a moment. Not that he liked the idea of having said neck hacked off, he still didn't care for the idea of letting Sesshomaru get the better of him again. It was a nasty habit and he'd prefer to get rid of it. Unfortunately his human rationale was starting to kick in and it was telling him to give up while he still had his head. Besides, he hadn't gotten any of the answers that had plagued him all night. Not just what had happened to his Tetsusaiga, but why he was here, for what purpose, and what did Sesshomaru want with him. Also, his alpha male instincts were starting to worry with what had happened to his pack. Especially Kagome and Shippo; the two of them were the weakest and wouldn't have as much of a chance at survival as say Miroku or Sango.

With much reluctance he released his fight and slumped into his brother's hold. It really wasn't painful to be held in the air by the back of his neck, just uncomfortable and a bit humiliating.

"You are ready to listen then?" he heard his brother ask, and with a scoff to the side, a yes, he was released and went plummeting to the floor as Sesshomaru took a step back.

Damnit! He cursed to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was going to have a bruised neck from that treatment, that and he was damned tired of being dropped, kicked, and tossed onto the ground.

"You are here for one purpose Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began as he watched him nurse his neckline.

"Yeah, and what's that? Is it to be your little punching bag for when you get pissed off? 'Cause if that's the case I'll pass."

Sesshomaru ignored that and continued, "You are here to be my mate."

Inuyasha paused in his rubbing and eyed his brother full on. "…Your what?"

"Do not pretend your hearing is human inherited. You are here to be mated to me within the next few moon cycles."

"…No?" he responded in such a fashion that even to him it sounded more like a dumbfounded question than a statement of fact.

"Unfortunately you have no choice in the matter."

"'Che," Inuyasha scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked definitely up at his brother. "You're full of it. I ain't being your mate, and I do have a choice in the matter. My choice is no. That it?" He stood himself off the ground, dusting his clothing as he did so. "I think I'll leave now. It was annoying as ever seeing you again. Have someone at the main door with my sword, got it? Some food too, I'm starving." He turned to leave only to find two demons blocking the door. He glanced around to eye his brother. "Mind having your goons removed so I can get outta here? I got other places to be bastard."

"You do not seem to be grasping the situation. I was not asking you, I was ordering you. You _will _be my mate Inuyasha."

He found himself starting to get angry again, "and how're you gonna make me huh?!"

Inuyasha would never go as far as to say he feared his older brother. Yeah, Sesshomaru was a force to be reckoned with, especially when he was enraged, but he prided himself on being able to take down his brother in a fair fight. He had cut off his arm long ago, even if it had been restored. The point of the matter was he'd been able to do what no other demon could, making him feel slightly superior to those who tried to knock him down because of his heritage.

Even so, he couldn't stop the small spike of fear as he witnessed a foreign emotion cross Sesshomaru's face. It was a smile…well, probably more of a smirk. Neither one common to the demon in front of him. That was especially obvious by the sudden tension of the room. He could sense the other demons in the room shrinking back, wishing to be hidden in the walls. Clearly a Sesshomaru showing any sort of emotion on such a blank face was never a good sign. Inuyasha swallowed as he heard his brother respond, "because I have the power to do so."

"The power huh, how do you figure that?" he heard himself asking.

"How would you define power Inuyasha?"

When Sesshomaru only got a blank stare in response he went on, "in general, power is the ability to make others do what they ordinarily would not do. And as you are going to be mated to me its easy to ascertain that I have power over you."

Inuyasha let out a bark of disbelief, "self righteous as always." He narrowed his eyes, "but you don't know what you're talking about. I aint doing nothing you want me to do."

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to gleam, but it could have easily been a trick of the light. "But you will. Because little brother I want you, and I will have you."

- **FG**

**FG Notes: **Thanks to my first reviewers! I'm so happy that someone likes this, even if it's just a few so I shall continue for you five! :)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_bitter __**& **__Sweet_

* * *

Inuyasha felt his eye twitch as he observed his brother. He would have thought he hadn't heard him correctly, but Sesshomaru rarely said anything he didn't mean. That, and there were few ways to misinterpret what he had just been told.

"_But you will. Because little brother I want you, and I will have you."_

At the look in the demon lord's eyes he felt himself instinctively clench his fists, and while he loathed admitting it, he could feel the heat rise in his face. Not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. The look in his brother's eyes was nothing but a reflection of possession.

He'd been around humans, around Kagome and her modern books long enough to know that when such a thing was said between their species it was usually a deranged form of a love confession. The very idea of something so…_absurd _coming from his brother almost made him want to laugh.

He'd spent most of his life raising himself, with the occasional human female to wind things up, but it was almost always just him. And he sure as hell was no one's possession and he had no intention on ever being such a thing. His death would come long before he'd submit to something like that, especially at the hands of Sesshomaru.

Maybe it was his initial reaction of silence or that fact that he felt himself building up his anger, but his brother took that moment to speak up again.

"So uncharacteristically quiet, it's not like you. I expected a few dead servants at this point in time. It is why I brought so many in here," came the expressionless voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he glanced at the said servants who looked equally surprised. Apparently they hadn't known they'd been summoned in case he needed to vent. He turned his attention back to the inu yokai in front of him.

"I'm not surprised you're not above sacrificin' your own help! But I've got no intention on takin' my anger out on them when you'll be more than enough! You must think me crazy to think I'm going to go along with this bullshit scheme of yours!"

"And did I not say you have no choice in the matter?" Sesshomaru raised a slight eyebrow before turning to the audience of demons in the room. "As Inuyasha seems to have capped his anger you're all to leave us."

"Ah, but My Lord," spoke up a younger female. She didn't get the chance to say much else before Sesshomaru gave her a look. No one else questioned his decision and the room was quickly emptied, leaving the inu brothers alone.

Though Inuyasha was quick to turn his back to his brother and head for the door in the same fashion Sesshomaru's servants went. He expected retaliation from his brother and as such was prepared when Sesshomaru meant to force him against the door. It was easier to side step his brother, but the elder was still a lot faster at correcting his mistake and Inuyasha still ended up being pinned to the door with a heavy hand pushing against his chest.

"Must I chain you to the wall? I can do that," Sesshomaru quietly warned.

"Or you can lemme go," Inuyasha growled out. "What's your damn problem anyway huh? You drag me away from my friends, leave me in a fuckin' cell for almost two days, then when you feel like seein' me it's to tell me I aint got no more rights 'cause you _want _me?! Just who do you think you're messing with Sesshomaru?! Do I look like some female bitch to you?!"

"Such coarse language…you may not look like one at the moment, but you will definitely be living the life of one very soon."

It was probably the bored tone in others voice that set him off, but Inuyasha found himself taking a sudden swing at his brother with one of his hands. He reveled in the feel of his claws making contact with the soft flesh of his older brother's face, ripping off the skin and drawing a healthy amount of blood.

He waited for his brother's anger to be returned ten fold. He expected to have the hand pressed against his chest pressed further and possibly through it. That was the way his big brother did things. While the pressure against his chest did increase Sesshomaru's head remained turned to the side where it had been smacked. He watched the blood start to roll down his cheeks as he continued to wait for a response.

He was surprised when Sesshomaru released his grip, and he watched him brush one of his hands against the bloodied cheek.

"You're going to pay that," he heard the demon lord calmly say. He watched as Sesshomaru raised his eyes from the side to meet his own. They flashed in hatred and Inuyasha couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine at meeting those cold gold eyes. "Or more accurately _they'll _pay for what you did."

Inuyasha felt something lurch in his gut.

Sesshomaru backed away from him still nursing his cheek, but the older demon never made a sound over the pain the wound had to be causing. He sat himself on the chair he had been occupying earlier and began to busy himself with tending to the side of his face.

'What the hell is he doing?' Inuyasha thought as he kept a close watch on his brother. 'And what the hell did he mean by "they'll" be paying for what I did?' He might have thought it, but he was already sure what was meant by that.

"You have them don't you?" he asked, his words laced with bitterness.

How could his brother not? When he had been captured the others were only a few meters away. Their presence would not have gone unnoticed by any demon that had been in the area. The only reason the group was always unharmed was because of him. Most demons that swarmed the area they had been resting in, were of the scavenger sort. Lowly cowards that wanted a quick and easy meal. They had no desire to fight, and as such his personal scent was enough to keep them far away.

But if he had been captured, then surely…

"And if you're ready to listen they wont get the full extent of the punishment that is meant for you," was the response. It wasn't a direct answer, but Sesshomaru had told him all he wanted to know.

Somewhere, most likely in the very castle he was standing in, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were being held as a means to make him cooperate.

Inuyasha smirked, though there was no amusement in it. "What exactly do you want from me bastard?"

"How quickly your demure has changed," Sesshomaru mused as his free hand ghosted over a piece of paper that lay on an adjacent table. Inuyasha watched his brother glance at the papers contents before tossing it in his direction.

Stepping away from the door that he had still been leaning against, Inuyasha approached the paper cautiously. Keeping his ears on alert for any sudden movements from the other demon he bent down to pick up the paper that was now resting on the floor. His eyes quickly flew over words as he absorbed their information. More than once he stopped to glance up at his brother before going back to reading. When he was done he held it up, snarling. "What the hell is this?" he demanded to know.

"Can you not read? It is a copy of our father's last testament."

"I can read it fine!" he practically yelled back. "I've never heard of this!"

"And why would you? You are the mistake of our father. A half breed created during his more foolish years. Why would you be contacted for any sort of legal matters regarding his death? You are a _stain _Inuyasha. It was best for all involved to forget your existence. You know this as well as I do."

Inuyasha found himself crumbling the paper in his hand at his brother's words, even though he knew better than to let Sesshomaru get to him. The words from his brother's mouth were not words he hadn't heard before. Still…it wasn't as if he could prevent them from hurting every now and then.

He glanced back down at the now crumbled paper and opened it back up before ripping it in two and releasing it from his hands. "There. Problem solved. Now give me back my friends and let us go."

"I had said it was a copy little brother. Do you think me foolish enough to give you the actual document? Unfortunately for the both of us, the problem is not solved. You read his testament so now you know our fates."

"Are you _insane_?!" Inuyasha questioned, his voice raising a slight octave. "Was father insane?! I fucking REFUSE to be your GODDMAN MATE!"

--

Sesshomaru was quite aware that his brother wasn't the most intelligent of creatures, regardless his patience was wearing extremely thin. He'd expected this sort of reaction, the fight, the swearing even. Though he hadn't thought his brother capable of clawing him; that was a mistake on his part. One which would never be repeated again. At the same time, he was wondering how often he would have to repeat himself.

He never repeated himself, and here he had already done it once and would probably end up needing to do so again.

"It is not a choice," he said again, after his brother had finished his outburst. "And as you have already realized along with capturing you I also have your humans and the small kitsune. To make this absurd argument shorter, you will, in fact, do exactly as I tell you other wise they will suffer the consequences."

Sesshomaru studied his younger brother, watching his response. Inuyasha seemed to be holding himself back. Whether it was from another pointless physical or verbal attack he didn't know.

"And if I think you're full of it?" Inuyasha asked back, almost challenging.

He raised his eyebrow and wondered if his brother was honestly that stupid. Why would he, a demon lord, hold an empty threat? As much as he detested his younger brother his personality was very easy to figure out. Inuyasha made entirely too many of his decisions based on his human emotions.

"And if I'm not, Inuyasha?" He answered back with a question of his own.

It almost amused him to see the inner battle going on inside of the half demons head. He was clearly battling with whether or not he believed him. But Sesshomaru was well aware that even if he had been lying, Inuyasha would still go along with his orders. Just to be sure of things, and he would continue to do so until he found reason to believe otherwise.

"I wanna see them," Inuyasha proclaimed after a long bout of silence. Amber eyes met gold, one impassive as ever, and the other with its usual stubborn determination at refusing to admit defeat.

Sesshomaru considered the request. Of course he had no reason to adhere to his brother's appeal. Either way the half breed would do as he was told, but he also knew that people tended to give in when they had solid proof.

"You can see one. The priestess, the demon slayer, the monk, or the kitsune."

"I wanna see them all!" Inuyasha barked.

"There is also the option of not seeing any of them."

Inuyasha growled at him and Sesshomaru watched as his body went rigid with frustration and anger. "You bastard…fine," he seethed. "Take me to Ka – take me to Shippo."

Standing unhurriedly he didn't bother to question why his brother was choosing to see the little fox demon rather than the miko he was so fond of trailing. He had been about to say her name, but something seemed to flash in his eyes and he quickly changed his mind. Though, that was of no concern of his.

"Then you will follow me," he stated as he brushed past his brother. As he placed his hand on the door he glanced back at his brother who seemed to be killing him with his eyes. "You will naturally behave yourself on the way. No outburst or anything of the sort. I'm being very lenient with you and my patience has disappeared." He wasn't quite sure exactly how his tone came out, but the effect was exactly as he would have desired it to be. Inuyasha looked a bit tamer.

But still…if looks could kill.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the door and made his way through it without another word. On the other side, a hoard of his servants and guards stood still at attention waiting for him to say something to them, but they were ignored. He could feel their eyes turn from him to his brother, who was walking behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed at the sound of Jaken even though he turned at the sound of his voice. The imp was running to quickly catch up with him though he felt no need to slow down his pace for the servant.

"My Lord," Jaken said as he tried to catch his breath while taking quick long strides to match his slower yet longer ones. There was something akin to a bow from Jaken before he nodded his own head slightly to permit Jaken to speak.

"_His _chambers have been set up as requested by you days ago my Lord," Sesshomaru noted the way Jaken spat out the word 'his' and the way the imp looked to Inuyasha. "You are headed to them now?"

"No," he drawled out lightly. "We're to visit the kitsune."

"The," Jaken paused as if he hadn't heard correctly. "My Lord, why are you-"

"When have I ever given you permission to question anything that I've done?" Sesshomaru wondered out loud.

"Y-you haven't Lord Sesshomaru, I merely-" the imp let out a squawk when Sesshomaru kicked him out of his way as he made a sharp right turn.

"Your voice is grating on my nerves, go do something away from me."

Jaken sputtered out some sort of retort before doing just that.

"He may be a pain in the ass but you don't have to treat him like that," Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha say from behind him.

"When you have your own servants, if ever, you may treat them as you wish. Until then you will not tell me how to treat mine."

Inuyasha snorted and muttered something under his breath, but he didn't see the point in responding. He was starting to get a bit weary and was already cursing his father's good name. It had only been a few hours since he'd been "graced" with his younger brothers presence and already he was starting to wonder if it was worth carrying on the inu yokai power.

But Sesshomaru knew that was just the effect his brother had on him. Duty reigned over personal feelings, and he had a duty to his father. Besides, after he had his heir Inuyasha could be disposed of. He would just need to endure a years worth of trails and then his life and aspirations could continue as if they had never been interrupted.

The two of them wordlessly passed through a series of corridors, going down a few flights of stairs at certain points until they came across a set of stationed guards in the lower cells. Ones that similarly held Inuyasha only a few hours ago.

"Where is the cell holding the kitsune?" He asked the demons in front of him.

They both bowed in respect before the one on the left answered, "The end cell Lord Sesshomaru. He has been very quiet this entire time. He has not raised a fuss, nor has he been eating his meals. He seems very content to deal with -"

The guard was interrupted in surprise as Inuyasha flew past him and headed down to the last cell. "Shippo!?" He yelled out.

Sesshomaru eyed his brother as he ran off before looking back at the guards. "Continue with what you were saying."

"Ah, yes my Lord. The small kitsue seems very content to deal with his fate."

"Where have you placed the rest of Inuyasha's pack?"

"In different wings of the castle my Lord, as you demanded."

Sesshomaru made a noise of approval before walking down the darkened hallway to the same cell Inuyasha had disappeared down. What his brother would eventually figure out was that his castle was a maze of cells, all in the lower dank levels. He had made sure that his entire group was far away from each other. It wouldn't do to have them conspiring together to plan an escape.

No...the human spirit was easier to crush if they believed they were alone. And Sesshomaru did eventually plan to get rid of them all. It was simply a matter of time and planning.

"Shippo!?" He heard Inuyasha call out again, and then as if on cue he was given a response behind a thick door.

"Inuyasha!? Inuyasha!?" Cried out the small little kitsune.

Sesshomaru settled himself to the side, listening to the interaction with only slight interest.

"Inuyasha where am I!?" The tiny voice behind the door questioned. "Where's Kagome, and Miroku, Sango, and Kirara!? What happened!? The last thing I remember was I sleeping next to Kagome and then someone grabbed me and I was gagged and blindfolded, then I was thrown in here and no one's told me what's happening! Are you okay!?"

"Goddamnit," Inuyasha growled quietly as he listened to Shippo's cries. "Shippo shut up for a second!"

The little fox demon's cries melded into quiet sniffles.

"Good," he responded after he felt Shippo had calmed down. "Now are you hurt? At all?"

"Um," there was a pause before a response. "No."

"Good…but I heard you haven't been eating? You gotta eat idiot!"

"B-but," the whimpering was beginning to start again. Sesshomaru watched as his brother leaned a fist against the door as he shut his eyes.

"Eat!" Inuyasha barked. "I'm gonna get you out of this, and I'm sure Kagome and the others are okay." Though he said this, Inuyasha peered to glance over at him, his eyes blazing with demands. Telling him that his pack _better _be okay. But he was immune to such threats, especially since he held the upper hand.

"Okay…but Inuyasha what's going on? Are you hurt? Where are we?"

"You always did talk too much," Inuyasha almost chuckled. "I'm okay, and as for where we are…it's probably better that you didn't know but we're holed up in my asshole brother's place."

"Sesshomaru's?!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha snorted. "So until I find a way out of this you stay strong and try to raise as much hell as possible, got it?"

There was sniffle behind the door, but it was also mixed in with a light laugh. "Okay."

Sesshomaru shifted in his position, an obvious sign to Inuyasha that his conversation ought to be coming to a close.

"I gotta go Shippio, but I'll come back to check on you alright?"

The demon lord noticed that his brother hadn't looked to him for approval on that. He'd have to remind Inuyasha later that his every move would be decided by him.

There were a few more hushed words between the two before Inuyasha reluctantly turned back to face him. His face was twisted in an array of different emotions, but the only thing Sesshomaru did was begin his walk back to the main entrance of the cells.

Once they had passed through and were making their way back up a flight of stairs Inuyasha spoke, his voice trembling with fury. "How long does this have to last?"

"Until I have an heir," he responded simply.

There was a moment where it seemed Inuyasha was taking this information in and when he had…

"An HEIR!? Are you fucking blind? I have a dick!"

"I am aware of that."

"Then how exactly do you think you're gettin' a kid from me!?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking to turn around and look at his half brother. Inuyasha's face was in its usual resistant mode, and his face was red. 'Surely he must get tired of using so much energy in reactions?' He wondered to himself.

"Though you were never accepted, you were still raised in human society and as such there is much about the demon world that you are still unaware of. You may be male, but there are ways to make you reproduce. Certain herbs and such."

"You think…you think I'm gonna let you fuck me and impregnate me!?"

"You are to be my mate, what did you assume that meant?"

"I dunno! That I'd stand by you while you slaughtered villages and signed papers about whatever! And I never said I'd be your mate!"

"Inuyasha, you now have the proof that I control your packs fates, you now know that is the power I wield over you. Do you really mean to defy me still? I could have your little fox killed with a nod of my head. I believe it's time you submitted to your new future."

He could see the wheels turning in his younger brothers head once again. Inuyasha was struggling to do something he strongly didn't believe in. He would have to submit, to him, of all beings. The half demon looked to have the strongest urge to kill him, but he knew that would be futile. Never mind that his brother didn't have the power to do so, he was still inside his castle, filled with demons that obeyed him. Demons that would destroy him and all those he held dear if anything were to happen to their lord.

It was a lose-lose situation, and there was no way out of it.

"Why me?" Inuyasha muttered out. His head had turned down to stare at the stairs beneath his feet, but now his head was raised, meeting Sesshomaru's own eyes. "There're plenty of fertile _female _demons that could give you an heir. Why the half breed brother you can't stand, and who can't stand you!? Why bother makin' both our lives more fucked up than they already are!? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Do you not remember father's will?"

"And that's the only reason!?" Inuyasha growled out.

"What other reason do you suppose there would be?"

"How should I know!? Maybe it's for your sick twisted enjoyment? Or because you're getting back at me for carrying the sword you always wanted?"

"Don't delude yourself into thinking this is anything more than a son fulfilling his fathers wishes. Now if you are done, I no longer have the time to cater you around. The waxing gibbous isn't too far from us, and there are things to plan."

He swiftly turned back around and started to walk back up the stairs without another word. There was hesitance on Inuyasha's part, he could feel it, but eventually he heard the steps of his brother following behind him once more.

What more could the half demon really do? Everything was in the demon lord's favor. Yet, as that may be, Sesshomaru didn't expect things to run smoothly. Inuyasha was probably in a bit of shock. He must have been, because while he had wondered over a male getting pregnant, he hadn't raised much objection to the idea, or that the one getting him pregnant would be his own brother.

Though he eventually expected to hear some sort of argument about it. After all, his brother was annoyingly predictable.

**-FG**

* * *

**AN: **…I have a full time job, a part time job, and I go to school. Regardless, thanks for all the reviews, support, and patience everyone! I really appreciate it! :) Hm, and I guess I wouldn't mind having some form of a beta if anyone is interested? I even have less time to spend editing and looking over my own stuff than I did before.


End file.
